


You Know What They Say About Those Who Fear Life

by idowritingnowiguess



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Philosophy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idowritingnowiguess/pseuds/idowritingnowiguess
Summary: Eleanor applies Michael's Trolley Problem solution, and learns something about what love is along the way.





	You Know What They Say About Those Who Fear Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was written right after the season premiere but I forgot to post it. Don't tell anyone.
> 
> (Haven't published fic in months... hot dang)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Simone and Chidi fall in love, and Eleanor watches.

It’s all going exactly as it should. They’re both becoming better people. (It’s the basics of Kierkegaard, an Eleanor from centuries ago might have said.) This love, immune from uncertainty, is exactly what Chidi needs. She knows, because they’ve had it. Eight hundred times, they’ve had it.

And they couldn’t have it now. Not when she was playing this role, not when she was frolicking around in this suit. Not that he wouldn’t have liked the suit.  _ No, _ she muses, Chidi would have appreciated the suit. The point was, they couldn’t be this when Chidi thought she wasn’t human. The gap was too much.

It couldn’t be her.

It could never have been her.

And she should think,  _ Damnit, Michael, _ should find him, scream at him, detail the way that he’s ruined her. If not that, at least scream at herself, tell herself what a forking idiot she was.

…But she doesn’t want to do that.

She doesn’t hate Michael. How could she? The only one who can remember the millennia of what they’ve been through; this brave, ancient, honorably human being that she is so, so privileged to call her friend. Michael, who fought and lead and plead their case. No, she could never hate Michael. 

Eleanor doesn’t regret her actions, stepping up to fill Michael’s role. There was nobody else to do it. She had no choice.

Simone and Chidi. Chidi and Simone.

This isn’t a good thing or a bad thing, Eleanor thinks. It’s just… a thing. And Chidi is happy.

So, Eleanor is happy.

An unfathomable amount of distance away, the Judge smiles to know this.

**Author's Note:**

> (Criticism is appreciated, but this was pretty rushed so I may just respond with "yeah I know lol.")
> 
> _You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://unreasonable-keysmash.tumblr.com) or [here](http://idowritingnowiguess.tumblr.com)._


End file.
